Good friend vs Best Friend
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: This is a story with those really funny Good friend vs Best friend quotes
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story on those best friends' vs. Good friends quotes and will have 2 quotes every chapter. But only one set of best friends each chapter, get it? If you don't that's cool, cause you will later on

Enjoy

_Percyrox234_


	2. Annabeth and Thalia

**My first one is Annabeth and Thalia :) **

**Disclaimer - I do not own PJO and the movie 'Just go with it'**

* * *

**FRIENDS: Would bail you out of jail.  
BEST FRIENDS: Would be sitting next to you saying "DAMN!" we messed up!**

Annabeth looked over at her Best Friend, and sighed

"Thals!" she snapped

"Yes, Beth?" her best friend replied innocently

"I still cannot believe you did that!" Thalia just shrugged

"It was his fault! And it was a extra bonus that his kids were right next to him"

"Still! You did not have to pick him up and throw him into the flower store!"

"He was trying to KIDNAP ME!

"No he wasn't! He was trying to get round you!"

Thalia stared at her best friend for 5 seconds then said

"DAMN! We messed up!"

Annabeth just shook her head, got out her phone and called the first number that came up

"Yes, Sally? Yeah, it's a long story but, could you maybe bail Thalia and me out of jail? Thanks see you later"

**Good Friend-Will watch what's already on the TV.  
Best Friend-Will wrestle your little brother for the remote.****  
**"Hey, Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"There is this really cool movie on Sky"

"And I care because...?"

5 minutes later Annabeth walks into her family's living room to see Thalia and Bobby wrestling over what channel they should watch.

"Well" she said loudly

"I guess movie night is at Percy's tonight..."

"WHAT?" Bobby shouted

"I'LL MEET YOU IN THE CAR" he continued to shout and ran off

"huh" Thalia said

"I guess it's handy to have your brothers obsessed with your boyfriend"

"Yeah, I guess" And that night both girls sat on the couch and watched

Just go with it

* * *

**please review! And tell me if I should do more! Oh, and HAPPY MOTHERS DAY! **


	3. Percy and Annabeth

**Hey :) Thank you for reviewing (::) (::) two cookies for two reviewers**

**And by the way, these 2 are before they started dating, but because I love Percabeth **

**I added some in the 2nd one ;)**

**Disclaimer- If I was Rick, I would be working on MOA! **

* * *

_Good Friend-Waits for you after school if you get detention.  
Best Friend-Will get them in trouble just to land themselves in detention to keep you company._

I sighed; I got in trouble in class AGAIN for no reason so I was stuck in detention for the 4th time this week. And to top it off, with my least favourite teacher, my math teacher, Mr Hayman who hates me, for no reason. Suddenly the door opened; hopefully it was Paul coming to take over detention but as I looked up, I realised that this couldn't be Paul, Paul does not wear grey converse, white shorts, a grey tank top and a top with an owl on it, in fact I would be a little creped out if he did. But as I looked up a tiny bit more I saw princess curls and stormy grey eye's, and I smiled when the person started to talk

"Excuse me, Mr Hayman?" she said

"Yes, Ms Chase?" he replied in a bored voice

"This is my first time here, and I don't know what to do"

"Talk to Mr Jackson, he will tell you" And with that he jogged out of the room faster than any other 50yr old male I thought could

"Wise girl, what are you doing here?" I asked while we did our kick-ass handshake

"Well, Seaweed brain, I decided that since you are my ride home that I might as well wait with you instead of for you" She replied in a matter-of-fact voice

"One more question: did you actually get in trouble?"

"Of corse not! I simply used the mist to trick Mr Hayman, to think that I should be here"

"Huh, smart" I said, only half listening

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes and said

"Whatever, now shut up, I am trying to get ahead on my English homework"

Then it was my turn to roll my eyes.

_Good Friend-Will comfort you if your boyfriend breaks up with you.  
Best Friend-Will say "Be right back", go out with a baseball bat, come back at 3:00 in the morning and say "It's all been taken care of."_

Annabeth sat on her bed, silently crying on her bed when her door creaked open, she got ready to throw her pillow at the intruder, when he spoke

"Wise girl? You in there?"

"Yes, come in" her voice cracked on the last word, her 'intruder' visibly winced, he can in, sat down next to her and started rubbing circles on her back

"Why are you here, Percy? Did my dad call you? Or Helen?"

She didn't mean to sound angry, but she couldn't help it

"No" he replied, his voice soothing and kind not fazed at all by her tone

"Today is Wednesday; you always come to my house on Wednesday, so when you didn't show up I got worried"

She was about to tell him off about how she could take care of herself when he started talking again

"When I came here, your dad let me in straight in and told me you were up stairs, why are you upset?"

So she started her story about how her boyfriend was caught cheating on her by her friend, Alexis. Half way through her story he stopped drawing circles on her back, which for some reason she hated but pushed the thought aside. After about a minute after telling her story he started talking.

"Annabeth, does your brothers play baseball?" His voice was tight like he was trying not to lose his temper "

"Yeah..., why?"

"No reason."

_3:00am _

"Annabeth? You awake?"

"Percy?" I replied in a groggy voice

"It's all been taken care of" The pleasure in his voice confused me, but I decided that I would ask

him later

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW , You will get a cookie :-) **

**And also, tell me who you want me to do next? Like Nico and Thalia, Percy and Thalia, Percy and Nico? Or all three together? But chose anyone not just those 3 :-)**


	4. Thalia and Percy

_So turns out Percy and Thalia won! :) I will do Nico next but who should I do him with? And then probebly Travis and Katie? (Thx to Minnie for this idea!) but if you want ANY other people review me! And by the way, the first one is really long and it took me a while, where about the secound one isn't as long ;) Hope you enjoy! _

_Disclaimer - Trust me if I was Rick I would be working on the Demigod diarys or MOA!_

* * *

_FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.  
BEST FRIENDS: Walk right in and say "I'M HOME."  
_

It was a normal day at the Jackson household, you could hear Sally in the kitchen taking out the newly baked cookies from the oven, you could hear Paul and his step-son Percy in the family room watching the Lakers on the TV and you could also hear them screaming at the TV because the Lakers were losing.

When all of a sudden, there was a sudden gasp of wind, in which Percy heard, and groaned,

"Hey mum!" He shouted

"Yes honey?" she replied

"We have a code six, I repeat CODE SIX" When Sally heard what he said she quickly ran and picked up all of the expensive china and anything that was valuable. Paul, just noticing what his wife was doing, asked her

"Sally, dear, what is going on?"

Percy and Sally looked at each other for 5 seconds until Percy said

"Can we just let him find out, it will be so awesome!"

"Oh no" Paul said

"Please don't tell me that dog of yours..."

"Mrs O'Leary" Percy muttered

"...Has had puppies" Paul finished

"Oh don't worry" Percy, looked him straight in the eyes

"It's much worse."

"HOW?" Paul asked, confused

"shhh, don't wake the beast" Percy whispered with amusement in his eyes

Sally just rolled hers, and about half a second later a voice, so loud that nearly blew Pauls eardrums shouted

"I'M HOME!" Percy just groaned and shouted even louder (if possible)

"SHUT UP, PINECONCE FACE! THE GAME IS ON"

"Oh, sorry" said 'the voice' coming into the room with one of the cookies, and then instead of going around the couch she decided that she would jump over and land in the tiny spot in-between Percy and Paul.

Nearly knocking Paul off as well. As she sat down she asked Percy

"So, kelp for brains, who's winning?"

"Not the Lakers that's for sure"

"WHAT? WHY?" She replied/shouted

"Don't ask me" Percy replied calmly

And before she started screaming again, Paul decided to introduce himself

"Hello, nice to meet you, my name is Paul, what's yours?"

The girl stared at him for about two minutes before looking at Sally and saying

"Well, he's not Lord Poseidon, but he'll do"

And with that she shrugged and went back to talking to Percy

Paul decided to try again

"Are you one of Percy's friends?"

The girl looked at him again and said

"Nope, not at all"

And then again she went back to the game, and out of the corner of Paul's eyes he saw Percy trying not to laugh, so he tried one last time,

"So you much be Percy's girlfriend!"

Many things happened at once, the sink exploded; lightning hit the satellite, Sally dropped the cookies she was holding, somebody screamed, and the air smelt like ozone.

"What did I say?" Paul asked when he saw Percy run to the toilet and his friend (He now new the girls name was Thalia) Started gagging so hard he thought she would throw up like Percy.

"I could NEVER date h..hi..him!" She said without looking at Percy

"Ditto." Was all Percy could manage

"We are best friends, THATS ALL!" Thalia said

"Not to mention he dad could kill me and she is an eternal maiden!" Percy said back

"Oh, sorry" Paul replied and decided never to talk to Percy's friends again.

_Good Friend-Disagrees if you say words can't hurt you.  
Best Friend- Hits you over the head with the dictionary to prove you wrong.  
_

"Kelp for brains!"

"Pinecone face!"

"Water boy"

"Lightning freak!"

"Nemo!"

"Want to know something Thals?"

"what, guppy?"

*sigh* "words can't hurt me!"

"Oh really?"

"Yep!" Percy replied looking proud

*Throws dictionary at his head*

"What bouts now Prissy?"

* * *

_And if you want me to do any other storys aswell about anything tell me! :)_

_Caio Bellas _


	5. Thalia, Percy and Nico

_Heyyyy :) I am SOO happy! I have 15 reviews! OH MY GODS! In my world that is a lot! (Next to my other storys which if you like these then you should ceake out!) _

_I promise with my heart and other limbs. I am not Rick. _

* * *

_A good friend gives you their umbrella in the rain. _

_A best friend takes yours and says, "Run – Stupid- run!"_

Thalia did what she said she would. Yes, she took Nico and Percy shopping, which the boys were very happy about (note the sarcasm) and they made sure Thalia knew it

"Thalssssss" Nico wined

"Why are we here in this" In his last sentence he whispered

"_Hole of torture for men?" _

"First off Nico, you're twelve that's hardly a man and second you mean the mall?" Thalia asked

"Shhhh, don't say it!"

Thalia and Percy rolled their eyes at the same time, which looked pretty freaky expect everyone at camp was pretty much used to it.

"Anyway, we are just about to leave so gather up any dignity left that you have, because we are going into one more shop"

She said it with so much demand that anyone would have followed her without question. Excluding her cousins of course.

"If I have to go into one more shop and hear 'OMG! Look Stacy, he is soo cute!'I will puke" Percy said it with such a straight face, Thalia started laughing, but then just dragged her cousins away

_2 hours later _

"There we go all finished!" Thalia said as she walked out of the shop, closely followed by Nico and Percy

"I am mentally scarred for life" Nico whispered

"Isn't that the truth" Percy replied with the same volume as Nico

"Babies" Thalia muttered

As they walked outside they realised something: It was raining, and this wasn't rain, rain this was hardcore over the top, Zeus angry type of rain. As Thalia looked beside her she realised that the two umbrellas that she had bought were in the hands of her so called 'friends'

"Hey guys, who's gonna share with me?" she asked them

They looked at each other and smiled

"payback.' Nico said

"RUN!" Percy shouted

And with that they took of leaving Thalia in the rain

"Run much stupid?" she heard Nico shout over his shoulder

"When I get my hands on them..." she said angrily to herself and then took off running at full speed.

G_ood Friend-Will have little "inside jokes" with you.  
Best Friend- Will randomly break out laughing because of some "inside joke" you guys had last week._

The time had come. The time when Nico di Angelo, Thalia Grace and Percy Jackson were all at camp at the same time. It's the time most sane people dread but the Hermes cabin loved, because at _least_ 4 things got blown up.

The week was going pretty well, only 2 things had been blown up and it was Wednesday so the camp was pretty happy. It was dead science in the pavilion when all of a sudden a giggle, snicker and chuckle was heard at the same time and the whole camp looked at table 1, 3 and 13 to see the big three kids laughing

"What are you laughing about?" Mr D asked them

That comment just sent them into a full laughing fit which caused in the time space of 3 minutes had the whole camp on the ground.

When dinner was over, Annabeth went up to Percy, Nico and Thalia and asked them

"What were you guy laughing about at dinner?" They looked at each other then said in unison

"I donno."

* * *

_And if you want any other qoutes that you have your self tell me and tell me who I should do next! :)_

_Caio Bella! _


	6. Travis and Katie

_Heyyyy :) thx SOOO much for reviewing! It means so much to me! Now this first qoute is for Minnie cause she suggested it so SHOUTOUT! And review some Charaters and/or qoutes and you will get a shoutout! Also thanks to the __Peope who did review charaters cause I promise I will use them soon :) Disclamer- I cross my heart, I AM NOT RICK!_

* * *

_Good friends will help you when you fall._

Best friends will trip you again and laugh.

Katie was walking to her cabin; just by herself and enjoying the silence away from everyone else , when, because she wasn't looking were she was going, she tripped, annoyed she stood up growling and cursing in Greek and English at the branch she had tripped over and kept on walking.

She hadn't gone three steps until she tripped up away and landed on her face, even more annoyed. Now she was ready to cruse any plant and send it to Hades the hard way when she looked up and saw that her 'friend' Travis Stoll was laughing at her.

That's when she realised that HE had tripped her up the second time, not any type plant (actually she considered him to be about as annoying as poisoned ivy, but moving on...)

She tried to count to ten; technically she did just not in the way her counsellor wanted, cause all she heard come out of her mouth was

"You have ten seconds to live, 10, 9, 8..."

The look of pure horror on his face would have been funny. But right now all she cared about was using her awesome plant powers to strangle him. Slowly.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

But her favourite part of the day?

Making him GET poison ivy.

_Good Friend-Will rush over right away to comfort you if you're house burns down.  
Best Friend-Will be roasting marshmallows over the coals and flirting with the firemen._

"OMG, OMG Travis, I, I need you here at my house right now!"

"Why Kitty Cat? You finally want a piece of Travis cake"

"What, no, my house has burnt down!"

"If you bring the sticks then I'll bring the marshmallows."

Before she could respond he had hung up, which realising had been a stupid idea. Why call Travis when you could call Selena, or Annabeth? Sighing she stated getting some of the thing that weren't completely ruined.

_Ten minutes later _

About ten minutes after she called him, he was here which was weird considering that he lived half an hour away...

But as soon as she saw him she lost him in the crowd of fire women and men, then about 8 minutes later after seeing him try to make a move in one of the firewoman she saw him sitting on a lawn chair, by the coals that were still warm and roasting a marshmallow

That's right, you heard me

He was roasting a fricken marshmallow.

* * *

_So here it is :) Please review and who also can't wait for dark shadows to come out? I can't! _

_Review, Review, Review..._

_Caio Bellas ;)_


	7. Zoe and Bianca

_Here is the next one :) Thanks everyone who has reviewed :) Nearly everyone who reviewed (kidding it was two people) wanted Zoe (kidding it was like four) so I made one, I have to admit this one was quite fun to write! And we have two shout outs today! _

_- percyjacksonforever - SHOUTOUT _

_- percyjacksonforever - SHOUTOUT _

_lol I looked back and relised it was the same person two times (whoops) But since he/she gave two he/she needed two_

_Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN PJO!_

* * *

_A good friend will help you move. A best friend will help you move the bodies._

Zoe and Bianca had just finished a fight, not with animals but with boys and after the (physical) fight (which had been about how 'Boys are better than girls' please!) after the girls had won (well of course) they realised that the boys were asleep.

"So lazy! If this were thy day I would have had their heads chopped off!" Zoe said annoyed

"yea, but ya didn't" Bianca replied laughing, and soon Zoe joined in. When they finally calmed down they were wondering what to do with the bodies

"We could do what I suggested" Zoe asked

Bianca rolled her dark eyes,

"Zoe, we are not gonna chop their heads off!"

The girls sighed in unison

"Let's just move them out of the way" Bianca finally said and Zoe just shrugged

"Only if you want to"

After ten minutes of shoving, pulling and dragging the boys the girls were puffed.

But it was the best day they ever had.

_Good friend will play a prank on you and then apologize_  
_Best Friend will play a prank on you and then laugh like a manic running off to think of another prank__  
_

Zoe was in a stage worse than Apollos haikus stage (and lets all agree that's pretty bad) She was in a stage of pulling pranks and sadly her victims were the other girls.

After Phoebe come out the tent and got doused in water, she decided that they would have a meeting (without Zoe)

"Ok girls listen up! We all know what's happening and we need to stop it! We have to nominate one person to get Zoe out of this stage! And I nominate... Bianca, who agrees?"

Everyone but Bianca put up their hands

"Ok, it has been decided. Meeting over!"

"Wait, no, why me?" Bianca stuttered

"Cause you're the newest recruit so you do all the hard stuff" Phoebe replied.

Bianca sighed and walked off to find Zoe, she was about to give up when she stepped into one of the traps.

She looked up a little too late and suddenly she was covered in fish guts. And in the distance she heard an evil laugh.

"This is going to be a long day" she muttered and ran off to find her best friend.

* * *

_Please review it makes me happy ;) I go down to the living room were my family is and i'm like_

_I GOT MORE REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_and they look at me weird. _

_And can you help me? My mum (yeah I know) wants to read these, should I let her? _

_Read and review, sweeties, read and review _

_Caio Bellas :P_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys! I have a question for you, if I was to make another Percy Jackson story what would you like it to be about? Because trust me, I have way to much free time!

With Love

Percyrox234


	9. Leo, Piper and Jason

_Thank you the 5 people that reviewed! And we have one shout out today and that goes to percyjacksonforever! SHOUTOUT! Please review, I was a tiny bit sad because I didn't get as much as I normally did :( Oh, well! Thats life! But if you find its not as funny as before tell me, cause I want people to read this! Thats why I update everyday! _

_Discalmer - I do not own PJO, I PROMISE! _

* * *

_A good friend will ask you if you're okay when you're crying. A best friend will hand you a Kleenex and ask you "Who do I have to kill?"_

Leo and Jason were having a normal day, the usual, fighting, eating, Jason trying to forget Leo singing 'I'm sexy and I know it' to some Apollo girls.

Then as they were walking they heard someone crying and they sounded really sad (na duh Sherlock) so they walked in that direction.

When they finally got where the crying was, they were surprised to see Piper crying, and she hardly ever cries so, this was strange. As they got closer they realised that it was more than crying it was like heartbroken sobbing.

"Pipes? Are you ok?" Leo asked

"Yea I'm just peachy!" Piper replied, glaring at Leo

"Dude, this one's for you, I am gonna se if the Apollo girls have left..." Leo said as he walked off

"Pipes" Jason asked

"What!" Piper exclaimed

"Who do I have to kill?" After he said that they both started laughing.

_FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.  
BEST FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say "Girl, drink the rest of that! You know we don't want to waste!_

Leo had an idea. Note: NEVER listen to his ideas, they will get you

Thrown in jail

Thrown in jail

Thrown in jail

And Piper didn't normally go along with Leos ideas but she was having a bad day so she thought

"What the Hades" And asked him what it was, 1st mistake.

2nd mistake, going along with it, you see Leo had found the 'really awesome' bar and thought it would be 'so much fun' to go and have a few beers and Piper said yes.

_3 hours later _

"Youuu knowwww leooooo *hiccup* I Hateeee Jassssonnnn sooooo muchhhh"

"I get it Pipes' Leo responded even he know thought it was a bad idea to get the daughter of Aphrodite drunk

"One more please" He told the bartender

"Anndddd heeeee hateeeesssssssss meeee too, youuuu knowww? I feel soooo ALONE!"

He handed Piper the drink,

"One more Pipes and we will get you home"

She stood up, just about fall over until Leo caught her

"Oh gods" he said to himself

"How will I explain this to everyone at camp?"

"I DON'T WANT IT!" she screamed

"Yes, you are, we are not gonna waste it!" Leo replied calmly

"NO"

"yes"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"FINE!" she screamed and got the drink and drank it faster than humanly possible, but the down side, was that she collapsed and Leo had to 'drag her useless but' all the way to camp

"I hate my friends" He said to himself as he picked her up bridle-style and carried her back to camp.

* * *

_There it is:) I am going to do Annabeth and Rachel next :) should I do them before Percy goes missing and the TLO? _

_Please read and review! _

_Caio Bellas _


	10. Rachel and Annabeth

_I am SOO bored so I made one :) This one inclues both of the one qoute that **Minnie** suggested So SHOUTOUT! And also one qoute from **Storm Mega **SHOUTOUT!:) And yes, I am a ninja with updating, its just that I make it then connot be bothered waiting for tomorrow to update it so here is yet ANOTHER chapter ;)_

* * *

_A good friend will tell you "good luck", _

_A best friend will be right next to you yelling "let's do this!"_

Annabeth was going to do it; she was going to jump off the Empire State building. And no, not in a suicidal way, she was connected to a cord and the instructor was standing right next to her. But why was she doing this? Her 'friend' Rachel Elizabeth Dare had made her, she didn't want to but Rachel said that it would help her get her mind off Percy and that it would be fun. Looking down at New York City, she didn't think it would be.

"Come on Annabeth" Rachel, had to shout over the wind

"Live a little! You have been cramped up in you cabin all week and lucky Thals and I found you cause you need a break from all that worrying plus you are getting frown lines"

Annabeth quickly reached up to her face to feel them, but they weren't there

"Rachel! You promised you wouldn't do that anymore!"

Rachel shrugged then looked at the guy who was tapping his watch impatiently

"Are you ready?" she asked Annabeth

"You know, Rachel I don't really want..."

"LET'S DO THIS!" Rachel screamed and jumped pulling Annabeth along with her, leaving Annabeth carefree for a few minutes in her busy life.

_A good friend will let you dance with your boyfriend_

_A best friend will scream "NO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, SHE'S MINE!"_

Annabeth had nothing better to do, so she decided to go see one of her best friends Rachel, little did she know that Rachel's school was having a dance that night and Rachel had to go. After Annabeth slipped in (using her Yankees hat) she finally found Rachel trying to be asked over and over by this guy to dance with him.

Rachel finally getting annoyed, said yes to get rid of him and as soon as she started to dance with him she heard a shout and everyone stopped dancing and the music stopped, then she heard the shout again

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HER, SHE'S MINE!" and all of a sudden she saw one of her best friends pull through the crowd, and run toward her dance partner

"You can't have my best friend" she snarled and pulled Rachel outside, once outside Annabeth said to her while smiling

"You totally owe me" And all Rachel could do is nod

* * *

_Please REVIEW! And this is for **Minnie **_

_- Funny I looked at your review to put you and Storm Megas name down for the shoutouts and then was like "HEHEHE NOW YOU WILL COME BACK AND FIND ANOTHER ONE! HEHEHE :)" _

Please Review!

_Caio Bellas _


	11. Grover and Percy

_Here is chapter 11 :) Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Sorry this one was a bit late, but I will have another one trmorrow at kinda normal time, cause I make them up on the spot so it takes about half an hour to make one! Oh, for the shputouts here thay are!_

_- percyjacksonforever (who is now Babiwasabi)_

_- Hayley TT Showbiz_

_- lunalovegood0628_

**_SHOUTOUT!_**

_Any way, the first one is for Storm Mega because she came up with this idea and I had to do it :) So this one is for her! _

* * *

_Good friend will giggle at you, best friend will cackle at you_

Percy and Grover were best friends, since, like 7th grade, but any peer of best friends have problems, sometimes want to publicly embarrass each other or do little things, like stuffing chickens into each other's pants (but that's a story for another time)

And, why, right now was Percy Jackson himself planning to humiliate Grover tonight at the campfire? That is also another story for another time. And he was having trouble trying to find the _video _that would make goat boy, lord of the wild, run to his mummy in embarrassment. One of the Gods must have been on his side because he found it only half an hour since beginning to look for it! Percy smiled, tonight was going to be fun.

_Later that night_

It was a nice evening, no clouds in the sky, no half something monsters trying to kill anyone. Just after the Apollo cabin finished the last song of the night, the projector came out of nowhere and shined itself against a white screen (like in those car cinemas) and a video started to play

_In the video it showed Tyson and Grover (who was eating some celery), and they were talking. Every once and a while Tyson would sneeze and Grover would take a step away from him. _

_Then all of a sudden the camera zoomed in and showed Tyson holding something cute and fluffy in his hands, and offering it to Grover. You could dimly hear their voices _

"_Here is a bunny wrabit I got meself for you" Tyson said to Grover while blushing _

"_Now we are friends!" He said while smiling _

_Grover wasn't, in fact he looked ready to pee, _

"_T-t-Tyson p-p-please g-get that t-t-t-thing away from me!" He stuttered _

_And then it happened, _

_The bunny reached out at Grover and took his celery and ate it _

_Your heard me, he ate it. _

_Grover stared at the bunny, horrified then screamed _

"_NOT THE CELERY!" And ran away screaming, Tyson looked at the bunny and said _

"_Now we are friends!" And walked off _

The video ended and for one second there was silence and then everyone was on the ground laughing, except Grover of course.

"I'm going to get you Percy!" he said and in the distance he could hear his friend crackling.

_Friends: Want the money they loaned you back next week. Best friends: Can't begin to remember who owes who money after taking care of each other for so long._

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I have my money back?"

"...what money?"

"You know, the money from last year"

"I thought you owned me money?"

"...do I?"

"...do you?"

"How bout we just forget all about it"

"deal."

"Hey Grover?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are those shoes I gave you to borrow?"

"I have no idea,"

"Cool, I was just wondering"

* * *

_Please review :) And who do you want me to do next?_

_-Selena and Clarisse _

_-Percy and someone (mabye Leo or Piper?)_

_-Leo and the Stoll Bros _

_-The Stoll Bros _

_Please Review and tell me! _

_Caio Bellas! _


	12. Travis, Conner and Leo

_I am soooo sorry! I am really tried and need to get sleep for a big test for tomorrow :( But I didn't forget about you! But I am sorry about only having one qoute but I will have 3 tomorrow! :) Please Review! :) I will do another one for These guys and then Percy and Piper, Silena and Clarisse :) _

_Shoutouts,_

_- Minnie (x2)_

_- Babiwasabi_

_- __ lunalovegood0628_

* * *

_Good friends roll their eyes when you say something stupid_

_Best friend slap you and say "WAKE UP!"_

The Stoll brothers were always together, they even went on double dates together (it was mostly the same girl anyway) So they decided to see one of their (many) friends Leo Valdez

When they were getting closer to the ship, they heard a shout of annoyance and saw Leo run out of the ship cussing in Greek, English and Spanish, they ran over to help him

"Dude! What's up?" Asked Travis (Conner?)

"Yeah, you're cussing like Percy! Cause he's a Son of Poseidon and sailors and swearing, not that Percy ever would swear, because his mum would kick his..."

"Dude! He got it!" Travis said to Conner? (I'm gonna give up)

"I think" Leo said, and then took a long breath,

"I think I am going to give up" And then he went on to talk about he was 'nothing' special and useless as a slug and how everyone else was going to have to drag his 'useless bum' through the mission, and at one point Conner (Travis?) fell asleep, but his brother woke him up before Leo noticed.

When he finished his academy award speech, the Brothers look at each other, Conner slapped him and Travis shouted

"WAKE UP!"

And then ran for their lives, as one of the most powerful demigods was chasing them through camp,

All in a day's work.

* * *

_Please Review! :)_


	13. Percy and Piper

_Hey, here is Percy and Piper cause everyone wanted them! :) I will do Jason and Reyna next, cause you guys want them to! :) _

Shoutouts

_Storm Mega_

_Babiwasabi_

_Greeks Drool - Romans Rule _ _As White As Snow_ _Minnie_ _SHOUTOUT! _

That is a lot of shoutouts! Thank you everyone!

Disclaimer - Please hun, I am not Rick!

* * *

_riends stab you in the back_

_Boyfriends stab you in the heart_

_And best friends poke each other with straws._

"Hey Percy" Piper whispered

They were sailing to Rome on the Argo 2 and she needed some big brother advice. She could go to Frank, but she would be overly creped out if he turned in to a bat or something. So she went to Percy. And did she forget to mention that it was like 3o'clock in the morning, hence the whispering.

"Hey Percy" she tried a little louder and poked him

"Wake up" He rolled over so he was facing her and muttered something about 'crazy barnyard animals' So he might be the leader, but he wasn't 100% sane in all departments.

She was about to go back to bed when he woke up, and in less than a millisecond he had his sword pointed at her chest.

"I-it's m-me Piper" she whispered to him

"Please don't hurt me" she whispered, so he wouldn't hear her, I guess that failed because he capped his sword and chuckled

"I'm not going to hurt you, what do you need?"

She pointed at the door, giving him a signal, of 'let's go outside'

And with that, they talked about every single (well almost) and Percy taught Piper some more surf moves in the water (they had bought surf boards) And finally they went back inside and made milkshakes, and ended have a straw war at the end

And Piper forgot all of her worries

_Good friends punch you in the arm playfully_

Best friends kick you in the shins

Piper, Percy and Leo were playing that game 'yellow car' while they were driving to the restaurant, where they and the other 4 in the car, were meeting up with the other cabin leaders, to celebrate their return.

But they were cheating, they were yelling at everything yellow, which was pretty annoying for the rest of them but they were dealing with it. And everyonce and a while Leo would burst into flames which was very annoying. When they got to the restaurant Katie asked them how the drive was and Percy was about to answer, but Leo and Piper kicked in the shins

"It was ok" Piper said,

"Let's eat!"

* * *

_Please Review! :) _


	14. Jason and Reyna

_Hey! Heres another chapter! _

_Shoutouts _

_- Storm Mega _

_Huh, only one... You guys are giving me nothing! Kidding I have the next like two chapters planned out cause of the qoutes you give me! Kidding! I still have no idea who I am doing next! It's just who you guys want when I look at the reviews! _

This one is for everyone who wanted Jason and Reyna

* * *

_Friends tell you not to care when you are told you're not cool_

_Best friends are beside you saying "cool is like cold, not cold is hot, so thanks for the compliment!"_

Reyna was having a bad day, it didn't help that Octopus (as she called him) called her un-cool, normally she would just scoff at him and walk away but she was angry because she feel out of bed that morning and missed breakfast, so now she was hungry and annoyed.

Jason having seeing all of this walked up to her and said

"Cool is like cold, not cold is hot, so you should thank him for the compliment!"

She rolled her eyes

"I did not understand that" she said

"Neither did I!" He replied back happily

"How bout we skip today and go to the beach" He said while pulling her

"_Why not?" _she thought

"We better hurry before Octopus see's us" She said to him

And after that her day just got better.

_FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink._

_BEST FRIENDS: Helps themselves and are the reason why you have no food._

"Hey, Ray?" Jason called out to her, you see, she had been in her house reading about Roman crafting when something hit her window, she opened it to find her best friend and co-worker Jason Grace standing next to her house

"What is it now?" she sighed

"I have run out of food" He moaned

"Can I pretty please have some of yours?" she sighed then looked her watch

"Jason. Its ten minutes till dinner! Can you wait?'"

"NOOOOOOOO" he replied while holding a hand over his heart

"might..die...from...starvation." She sighed again

"No, you will not! Now wait!" With that she shut her window

The exact same thing happed everyday till she had enough

"FINE, FINE, FINE! GO EAT ALL OF MY FOOD!" she shouted at him

"Thanks Rey!" he replied happily, and that's how she lost all of her food

* * *

_Review! Review!_


	15. Clarisse and Silena

_Heres the next one! sorry if it's a little short! And I will do the shout outs tomorrow! I have something speical planned ;-)_

* * *

_FRIENDS: Borrows your stuff for a few days then gives it back.  
BEST FRIENDS: Loses your stuff and tells you, "My bad...here's a tissue."  
_

Silena walked up to the Ares cabin, and she was scared, I mean who (the people who didn't live there) has ever even been inside the cabin! She walked inside

"Clarisse, are you in there?" She asked with a voice higher than normal

"I'm back here" She replied with her usual gruff voice

"Do you have the headband" she asked, because Silena had given this really cool headband to Clarisse and it was her prized possession and nobody EVER touched it, but she gave it to Clarisse because she wanted to get Chris to notice her,

I didn't work. Clarisse looked at her and frowned

"My bad...here's a tissue." She said to Silena while she handed her a tissue

"No, no, no, no" Silena muttered

"No"

_FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.  
BEST FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.  
_

"Silena, can I tell you a secret?" Clarisse asked her

"Of course! That is the main reason why we are out in the forest in the middle of the night!" Silena replied cheerfully, a little too cheerfully.

"I think I like this boy..."

Silena squealed

"And his name is Chris"

"Is that the boy from the Hermes cabin?"

"Yeah he is, and anyway, I want to know how to get his attention"

Over the next 2 weeks the girls had a plan

And, yes.

I did involve a headband.

* * *

REVIEW!

Caio Bellas


	16. Percy and Will

_Heyyyyy! Don't worry the shoutout thing is coming, it just taking a while! :)_

_thx to everyone that reviewed!_

P.S _The 100th reviewer will get more than a shout out! They will have a whole chapter to them selves and with what who they want and what qoutes and even if you want yourself and your friends! :) _

* * *

_A good friend would complain how you're too oblivious about the girl/guy who likes you._

But a best friend will push you onto the girl/guy and say "you'll thank me on your wedding day."

It was a quiet day at camp half blood, but it was really hot and everyone was at the beach or inside the big house (the only place that had air-conditioning) and Percy and Will Solace from the Apollo cabin, was walking to the beach talking about basketball.

When they got there, they took their shirts off and were about to jump in when they saw Annabeth walking their way reading her book. And Percy couldn't stop looking at her. Will, being the awesome friend he was decided to help his friend in the romance department. So he waited till Annabeth was close enough then he said to Percy

"You'll thank me on your wedding day"

And then pushed him into Annabeth, he was meant to bump into her but maybe Will pushed a tiny bit harder than he should have because Percy pushed Annabeth down to the sand so Percy was on top of Annabeth, after getting off each other (completely red I might add) Percy picked up Annabeth and threw her in the water and then jumped in after her and Will wasn't that far behind. Before he jumped in he thought looking at Percy and Annabeth having fun in the water

"All in a day's work"

_good friend suggest that you made a minor mistake_

best friends yell "THATS WRONG!YOU IDIOT!"

Percy and Will were studying for the Greek test that Annabeth had made Will do, Percy wasn't in his class so he was helping him study, sorta

"THATS WRONG! YOU IDIOT!" Percy would shout every 5 minutes

"Percy, please stop yelling at the book" Will replied calmly

"NO! LETS GO AND ACUSE THIS IDOT!"

Will got 4 out of 30 for his test, though it didn't help that Percy stole his book and ripped it.

* * *

_please review :)_

_caio bellas _


	17. Gwen and Dakota

_Hey guys! Sorry about yesterday :( I had writers block :( PLEASE HELP ME WITH IDEAS! I am slowly running out of them :( And trust me, the shout out thing is still coming :) _

_Do you know what I find funny? - I have 99 reviews not 100! so whoever reviews next will get that thing (look at chapter 16) _

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO _

* * *

_Good Friends ask for money _

_Best Friends take your wallet out of your pocket and help themselves _

It was a Monday, Gwen and Dakota were sitting in a little cafe in new Rome and were just talking about stuff that had happened that week. When the waitress came with the bill, Gwen pulled out a $20 note and handed it to the women, she smiled and said thanks, when she walked away,

Dakota looked at Gwen and asked

"Where did you get that money? Cause I thought we were doing the normal thing, you know, running before the bill came" After he said that he took a long drink of kool-aid.

She smiled, and it was one of those really scary smiles.

"I have no idea what you are talking aboutDakota." She said innocently and walked off.

Only later that night did he realise there was $20 missing from inside his wallet.

* * *

_Good friend stare at you when you do something weird_

Best friends stare at you for a second and then run away screaming "GET AWAY FROM ME"

Dakota was having a weird day, it started like a normal one, get up, drink kool-aid, have a shower, drink kool-aid, get dressed, drink kool-aid, go to breakfast and have pancakes for breakfast, drink kool-aid with it. But it was when he was hanging out with all of his friends and then Gwen did something, she... frowned, and this was werid cause the breath taking beautiful (and no he does not like her! People these days...)

He looked at her for a second and she said

"What is it?" and smiled again, but it was too late, he stood up and screamed

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" and ran, but in the distance he heard Jason say

"Someone has to take his kool-aid away from him"

* * *

_Please Review! _

_Caio bellas :) _

_P.S And I have made a new story, please look at it! _

_P.S.S Who else thought the Avengers was AMAZING! I LOVED IT!_


	18. Frank and Hazel

_Heyyyyy, sorry about not updating yesterday! But I think I am going to update every 2nd day? Is that ok? Fit everyones agenders? If not than, TO BAD! :) Only cause its getting hard for me to get a good one up each day!_

_Shoutouts=  
_

_Still coming... _

_(Its taking longer than I thought...)_

_Thank you to everyone that reviewed! _

_I NEED IDEAS, IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO CONTINUE THAN GIVE ME IDEAS! _

_Thank you! And can IcePrincess2299 please PM me and tell me what you want? If you don't want it, then I know the perfect reviewer to give it to! But IcePrincess ple PM me so I can get it started! And remeber it can be ANYONE you want and ANY friendship qoute! _

_As long as it's K :)_

* * *

_A good friend will keep your secrets for you_

A best friend helps you keep your secrets for you

Hazel was scared. She had never had to carry something so heavy in her life! (Metaphorically of course) But she knew she could do it, she could carry the weight for her best friend (even if it was stressful)

It was funny, when she would look over at Frank and see him checking his coat pocket every 10 minutes, not that she was staring at him...

And it felt nice, because he carried her weight as well, so now,

It balances nicely.

* * *

_There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship." _

The Argo II was HUGE! Frank had trouble believing that that hyper kid Leo had made this, but in the end he had to believe it plus Leo had made everyone in the 7, pat that scary dragon on the front.

He was excited when he got on the ship, nothing compared to Percy when he got on

_*Cool flashback* _

"_Oh my Gods!" Percy shouted _

"_This thing rocks!" _

"_I can't wait to go swimming and sleep in a nice bed, and watch TV and..._

_*End of cool flashback*_

He did go, on and on, but Frank zoned out, and found himself staring at Hazel, who was looking at Percy in amusement, and got thinking

'There are big ships and small ships, but the best ship of all is friendship'

* * *

_Please Review! _

_Caio Bellas _


	19. Apollo and Hermes

_Hey guys! A lot of you wanted Apollo and Hermes, so here the are, and the shout out thing is coming (chill, it's hard to make on my stupid laptop) But I think I need to put this reviewers name here _

_ningatuna! _

_This person helped me SO much! If you look at the review you would see why! And thatnks to ningatuna, this story will not be stoping anytime soon! And I was thinking about doing Jason and Percy next? What do you think?_

_Thanks to everyone that Reviewed it helped me out heaps! And who con't wait for the long weekend! I can't! _

_Also, who has checked out my new story? It's called 'I'm coming home' please look at it and review! _

_Disclaimer -what the Hades? I do not own PJO or Hades, or anything... :( _

* * *

_FRIENDS: Tell you not to do something stupid when drunk_

_BEST FRIENDS: Will post 360 degree security so you don't get caught_

"You got it Hermes?" Apollo (yes that Apollo god of the sun, bachelors and...poetry) asked

"Here I will make an Apollo original for you, while you work"

"We are getting drunk

And it smells really bad here

Refrigerators"

Hermes sighed, his best friend was BAD at poetry, and he was the god of poetry, but right now he had to concentrate, he and Apollo were going clubbing tonight. He could of easily with the flick of his hand, break the cameras so the club wouldn't see them (and Zeus) but where was the fun in that? Just as he was finishing of the last camera he heard voices

"OMG! I STILL can NOT believe he did that Stacy! Does he hate me or something?"

Oh. Hades. Just what the Gods needed a broken down, care about no one but herself, I am to pretty, buy me everything I want, completely fake, California chick

"Back away slowly" He heard Apollo mutter

"And they will leave"

"Don't worry Milly!" The heard the other friend reply nicely

"But good for him..." they heard the girl whisper

_Later that night_

"THIS IS THE L-L-IFE!" Apollo shouted, but he could hardly be heard over the music

"I KNOW B-BRO, I K-KNOW!" Hermes replied

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING MILLY?" They heard the two girls that had spoken earlier say

"I HOKED UP WITH ALEX!" And she ran off to see another boy, Milly just stood there staring until she fell over onto the ground crying

"I HATE MY LIFE!"

The Gods laughed, just another day in California.

* * *

_A FRIEND quiets down when you pass out. _

_A BEST FRIEND draws all over your face and takes pictures._

"Hermes, Hermes, Hermes, are you awake?" Apollo asked his sleeping best friend, who was asleep during another boring council meeting

"...I don't care Poseidon!" Zeus shouted at his brother,

"The kid is dangerous!" He continued, but Apollo couldn't be bothered listing, he thought it was about that kid, Percy Jackson, he saved his 'lil sis' so it was cool, plus the kid was a badass, so he liked , Apollo just remembered that he had a black pen in his pants (don't ask why) so he got it out and started drawing on his face, and took some pictures

blackmail.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW! _

_Caio bellas :)_


	20. Percy and Jason

_Oh. My. Gods. I am SOOOOO SORRY! But this week has been a hard week, first my grandad died, and we had to travel up to Auckland for his funeral :( So I haven't has any time to update! But I DO love you all! And on a brighter note, who had seen the MOA cover? I LOVE IT! It's quite ironic that my theme for this one is Percy and Jason... but on the cover it shows then fighting, but over what? Please review and tell me what you think about it cause on the website it said that its happens in the book so... _

_Disclamer - I do not own PJO _

* * *

_A good friend quiets down when you pass out._

_A best friend draws all over your face and takes pictures._

Percy snorted in his sleep, and Jason smiled evilly. The 'oh-so-amazing-Percy Jackson' had fallen asleep at breakfast while the seven had been sailing to Rome, and Jason, being the nicest guy round had 'volunteered' (more like that super smart daughter of Athena made him) to watch him, which was actually quite boring. Jason had thought that in his sleep, Percy would battle him or sleep walk, but no. The best he had gotten so far was Percy mumbling in his sleep,

'NO, GROVER, THE BUNNY DOES LIKE YOU' which did make him laugh but then soon enough, it wasn't funny anymore. That was until, Jason had found a ballpoint pen (not every ballpoint pen is Riptide) uncapped it and started to draw on Percy Jacksons face. Now, Jason WAS a teenage boy so he didn't go easy on Percy and there was some pretty rude pictures on his face, and then had taken some pictures.

Watching Percy wasn't too bad.

_A good friend occasionally compliments you._

_A best friend insults you on a daily basis_

Jason trips and it's

"Like your trip Sparky?"

Percy trips and it's

"Do you feel better with your mermaid tail?"

Jason says something weird and it's

"Still need welp with your falking, baby Jason?"

Percy says something weird and it's

"Feel better in fish-tongue?"

Jason falls over and it's

*takes pictures*

Percy falls over and it's

"Feel better underwater with the mermaids?"

Jason makes a funny face and it's

"And the real Jason is back"

Percy makes a funny face and it's

"Feel better with your scaly face?"

...

"STOP WITH THE FISH JOKES!"

* * *

_Please review! And tell me what you think about the MOA cover! _

_Caio Bellas_


	21. Thalia and Nico

_Sorry about the late update!_

* * *

_A good friend wonders about your romantic history._

_A best friend could blackmail you with it._

It was a normal day at the hunt, girls polishing their knives, gossiping about who knows what and just being girls. One after the other monsters came, and one by one the girls killed them all. But it was after hell-hounds that they had just killed, Thalia's day got a whole lot more complicated.

As she brought down her knife on to the last hell-hound and after it turned into a shower of Gold dust she picked up her bow and arrow (that she had to drop during the fight) and started to walk away with Artemis and the other hunters when they all heard a sound that sounded like someone coming to attack them, so naturally she got their bow and arrows out.

As the figure got closer, they realised it looked like a human, a small boy maybe? Artemis sighed when she saw who it was

"Thalia, you have the rest of the day off, girls follow me"

Needless to say, everyone was confused but they went with her anyway, leaving Thalia by herself.

'Oh Gods' she thought

'This is her test, to make sure I am a good enough hunter' and she got ready, she pulled out her bow and got into a ready position

"Whoever you are, beware, my cousins are Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and slayer of, like, every monster, and savoir of Olympus, my other cousin is Nico Di Angelo son of Hades and ghost king, and I could call them and stuff, so yeah, come and show yourself!"

"I reckon I could take them" Said the mysterious figure and then stepped out of the shadows

What she saw was a boy about thirteen years old, wearing a black top that had a skull dancing on it and an avatar jacket on. He was wearing pure black jeans that had some holes in them and looked like they had never seen a washing machine. And some back vans.

"Nico? You're my monster?" Asked Thalia

"Nope!" He replied in a cheery voice

"I'm am" He changed his voice to sound like Thalia

"Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades and ghost king" After he said that he erupted into laugher

"What do you want Nico?" Thalia asked a bit annoyed, then after she said that he stopped laughing and looked at his feet and mumbled something

"What was that Nico?" She asked him, he looked up at her, face bright red I might add and said it a little bit louder

"Girl problems" After he said that it was Thalia's turn to erupt into laugher,

"And why, Nico did you come to the_ lieutenant of Artemis _for love problems?"

"Cause you know more about it then a certain son of Poseidon who barely knows anything, let alone love!" Nico shot back at her

"Ok, I get your point, sit" She demanded, and so he sat and told her about Lisetta, this girl at camp, a daughter of Apollo that he liked and Thalia listened and everything was going ok until Thalia asked the question

"Did you have any other crushes?"

After he wouldn't tell her, there was blackmail, lightning and desperate calls for help,

It's nice to spend time with your relatives every once and a while.

* * *

_good friend's are inseperable_

_but best friends can stay seperated and nothing changes_

* * *

"Nico!"

"Thalia!"

"I missed you!"

"Don't EVER leave for that long again!"

* * *

_2 hours later _

"If you EVER come that close to my cabin, Di Angelo, I will make sure Annabeth plans out a very slow and painful death for you"

"I WAS WALKING PAST IT!"

* * *

_4 hours later _

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST!"

* * *

_8 hours later _

**This text is not suitable for younger audiences. **

* * *

_WOW that was a lot of line breaks!_

_Please Review! :) _

_Caio Bellas _


	22. Rachel and Percy

_Sup! Hey! Hello! _

_I have made a new story! Yeah, it's pretty boss but mot many people have seen it :( it's a 100 theme challenge! WHOOO! And I have some bad news to go with my good news _

_This is chapter 22 (I think :O) and there is only 8 more chapters left! *crys* I know! But I do have a awesome chapter for the last one! ;) _

_I will miss you but for now we are counting down _

_8 more._

_These are my ideas for my last 8_

_**Grover & Juniper (before the relationship) **_

**_Paul & Sally (before the relationship)_**

**_Luke & Annabeth (way before the betrayal)_**

_**Luke & Thalia (before her "death" and his betrayal)**_

_**Sammy & Hazel**_

_**Clarisse & Chris (before the relationship)**_

_**Tyson & Ella**_

Percy and Nico 

_**And then the last one! Which is is going to be a surprise! **_

* * *

_Good Friend-Will help you with your chores._

_Best Friend-Will stand behind you and say "You missed a spot."_

* * *

"Percy? Honey? Your friend Rachel is here!"

Percy sighed, of course when he was in the middle of playing his favourite game on his Xbox Rachel jut HAD to come, and the annoying thing was that when he couldn't wait for her to come, she was always late!

"Coming mum!" he shouted back at his mum

"Sup Perce" Rachel nodded at him when he walked into the room

"Red" he said back to her and she laughed, it had become an inside joke if theirs, because RED was her name, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, R.E.D.

"Percy? I am going to the supermarket, please try not to break anything!"

"Can't promise mum" He replied as Sally Jackson walked out of the door, but just before she left she said to him,

"And don't forget your chores!"

Twenty minutes later, he was on the ground scrubbing of the dirt that had gotten in the house somehow.

"Percy?" Rachel said as she sat on the countertop licking her ice-cream

"You missed a spot"

* * *

_A good friend hates it when you call after they've gone to bed._

_A best friend asks you why you took so long to call._

* * *

"Rachel, it that you?"

"Nope, it's Rachel's talking elephant"

"Since when could elephants talk?"

"...I was joking Percy"

"Oh. Cause if there were talking elephants, I would want one"

"Of course you would"

"And it would be blue"

"Mine would be splattered with heaps of different colours and textures and-"

"I got it."

"And I wasn't finished! Andddd I would name it Jeffry"

"Jeffry the talking elephant"

"Yes! What would you name yours?"

"Coconut shell."

Coconut shell the blue talking elephant"

"I like it"

"Me too"

"Me three"

"Me four"

"Me five"

"...why do all of our conversations end up like this Percy?"

"Let me think"

"Don't hurt yourself!"

"Cause-cause- just cause!"

"Amazing explanation."

"That was mean, you were being sarcastic!"

"..."

"You did it again!"

"Why did you call in the first place?"

"...I forgot..."

"Then why were you so late to call?"

"I was too busy swimming"

"Where?"

"In the ocean."

"*sigh* Of course. And I bet it was the Atlantic ocean"

"Oh my Gods! You could be an Oracle!"

"Maybe..."

"Good night Rachel!"

"Night Percy!"

* * *

_Like my dialogue?_

_It was quite fun to write! _

_Review or-or-or _

_I'll _

_SING! _

_(I am terrible.) _

_And two more things:_

_Please look at my other story! _

_and _

_Caio Bellas!_


	23. Grover and Juniper

_Hello! _

_How's life? Good? Thats good! Here is chapter number 22? Yeah, I think (I'm too lazy to go back and check)_

_ANYWAY... I have made a NEW STORY! I haven't published it yet, so don't get all fangirly and scream and check, cause I haaven't put it up yet. It's about the sevens demigods children, i'll give you a sneak peek - _

* * *

_Callidora_

"Calli, it's time to wake up sweetie!"

I didn't move

"Calli, get up"

I still didn't move

"CALLIDORA"

This caught me by surprise, and I fell out of bed.

Yeah, laugh all you want. But it's my daily system, my dad comes to wake me up until I fall out of bed, then I get ready for school and go downstairs to mum who makes pancakes.

I don't think I probably introduced myself; my name is Callidora (means 'the gift of beauty' in Greek) Thalia Rachel Marie-

Well my last name isn't very important right now and yes, my middle name had got to do with my badass aunties' Aunt Thalia and Aunt Rachel.

Anyway, I have my mum's eyes and my dad's hair, which is completely opposite to my two year younger twin siblings Ophira Hazel Pallas, all so named after my Auntie, and her brother Andrew Frank, named after my favourite Uncle.

But the totally awesome every-one-gets-real-jealous thing about me?

I'm a Jackson.

* * *

_Cool aye? I love it so far :) the first chapter ALONE has 1,218 words! So you can look forward to that! _

* * *

_FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you._

_BEST FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story..._

* * *

Grover and Juniper were just sitting in the forest at camp nice and peacefully, well until Juniper asked Grover a question

"Grover, how much do you know about me?" She asked him softly, her green eyes looking up at him

"I'm not sure" He answered truthfully,

"I have only known you for about 20-ish days"

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason" She lied smoothly, trying to hid the disappointment in her voice

"No reason at all"

Grover smiled, he knew it was mean, but he didn't want to ruin the surprise. He had been working on it for days, even weeks.

He knew when they meet, 38 days, 43 hours, 33minutes and 78 seconds ago, and they had become friends instantly.

_The next day_

"Juniper?"

"Are you here? It's me, Grover" He called out to her, he had finally gotten it finished and was ready to give it to her

"I'm right here silly!" She came out of her bush giggling, he smiled at her

"I have something for you" He told her and handed the book over

"What is- Oh, Grover this is amazing! Thank you!" She laughed as she opened her present

"Let's read, **the amazing life of Juniper Bush**"

"I have a feeling this is going to be embarrassing" She told him, as she read the first chapter

* * *

_A good friend bakes you a cake._

_A best friend shoves your face in it._

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GROVER!" everyone at camp Half blood shouted at him and handed him his presents,  
"Thank you everyone!" He told them when they were walking back to their cabins after a long night of partying thanks to Mr D, but he wasn't going to sleep yet, and he was going to find a special little bush that he knew wanted to see him.

"Juniper? Are you awake?" Grover whispered/called out into the forest

"Of course!" He turned round to the sound of her voice, and there she was sitting on a log, holding a cake?

"I made this for you!" She said with so much happiness she looked like she was going to burst

"Thanks!" he said as he walked over and sat down next to her,

"You didn't ne-UGH" He was cut off mid-sentence, only because his 'friend' had shoved a pie into his face,

"April Fools!" She yelled and ran back to her bush

And that's what he got for having his birthday on April Fools.

* * *

_Awww, I always pick on Grover! _

_Please Review _

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO :O _

_Caio Bellas _


	24. Sally and Paul

_Hello! :-) _

_This is Paul and Sally! I love writing about them, I always make sure to add Percy ;-) _

_The secound on is a phone call, cause I know how much you love them!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO_

_(P.S My birthday is on the 2nd of July, I can't wait!)_

* * *

_Good friend brings a bottle of wine to your party._

_A best friend comes early to help you cook and stays late to help you clean._

* * *

"Sally?" Sally looked over to the door,

"Paul?" She looked surprised at the man at the door; he wasn't even supposed to be here

"You're early" She said in surprise, the only people that were supposed to be here, were herself, Percy and Annabeth. They were having a small party because Sally had gotten a new job, so she decided to invite some of her new-co-workers along with her new friend; Paul.

"Hey mum, who's at the - oh." A young man with black hair and sea green eyes came from the kitchen along with a girl around the same age as him, but she had curly blond hair and grey eyes.

And they just stared at him, they both looked very intimidating, the boy looked like he was looking through Pauls soul, while the girl, looked like she was calculating the best way to take him down him down in a fight, and Paul was pretty sure she would win.

"Am I supposed to be here? Because I thought I would come by to help you cook" Paul looked at Sally only because he was getting freaked out because of the kids, they were only 14 for god sake!

"Yeah! Sure of cause, how thoughtful of you" Sally said to Paul brightly as she bumped the boy with her hip, but he just continued staring.

"Paul...I don't think you have met my son Percy and his...Umm...Friend Annabeth" Paul took out his hand for them to shake, but they continued staring

"Nice to meet you" Paul said to them politely, then he thought of a nice topic change

"So are you two boyfriend/girlfriend?" He asked them, and as soon as he said it they both broke their looks instantly and moved about a step away from each other and shouted at the exact same time

"NO!" while they were blushing bright red, then the boy took the girls wrist and muttered

"Let's go Annabeth!" And just before they went into a room (probably Percy's) they heard Annabeth say

"Well, I can add that to my list of extremely embarrassing things to happen in your house" While Percy just laughed. Paul turned to Sally

"Need any help cooking?"

* * *

_Good friends are inseparable_

_but best friends can stay separated and nothing changes_

* * *

"Paul! Long time, no see huh!"

"Yeah, I am starting to miss your cookies!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yup! But I don't want to see your son again, the kid scares me"

Sally laughed over the phone

"He has that effect on people, but once you get to know him, he's very sweet"

Paul once again heard laugher from the phone, but it wasn't Sally, then he heard a faint

"Shut up Annabeth!" Must have been from Percy

"Any way, I have to go, I have to feed these..."

"Cyclopes?" Paul supplied

Then heard ear splitting laugher, from the phone, so loud that he had to move it from his ear

"Good night Paul!" He heard Sally say between her giggles

"Why are you laughing?" He asked her

"I-i-inside j-joke" She said between her giggles

"Night Sally" Then he hung up, oh boy, what was he getting himself into!

* * *

_Please Review! _

_Caio Bellas!_


	25. Luke and Annabeth

_Hello world! _

_As some of you might have noticed, I have posted a new story. It's called '**Ah, You Shouldn't Have Done That' **__And it's about stuff! Look at it now! I would write more but I have to go!_

_READ!_

* * *

_Good Friend-Will lend you money and not expect you to pay them back._

_Best Friend-Will lend you money and then charge interest._

"Hey Lukie?" Luke sighed, this is how he knew she wanted something

"Yes Beth?" Annabeth glared at him,

"Don't call me that!" She growled at him and he just smiled

"What do you want?" He asked her

"How did you know?" she looked surprised

"You always call me Lukie when you want something"

Her face went cheery red

"No I don't!"

"Ah, you kinda do Beth" Thalia walked over to where they were sitting, and Annabeth sighed

"Well...I saw this REALLY pretty-" She was going to go on but Luke and Thalia interrupted with two very loud gasps

"ANNABETH CHASE, WANTS SOMETING PRETTY!" they said in sync, then Thalia pretended to faint

"Calm down!" Annabeth glared at them

"You didn't let me finish!" Thalia smiled at her and stood up

"Fine, continue kiddo"

"Well, as I was saying I saw this REALLY pretty (Thalia squeaked) book in the store back in town"

Luke shrugged and gave her the money

"But if this is about drugs..." Thalia hit him

"Luke!"

"Ok, Anna, let's go get your book"

_2 days later _

"Hey Annabeth?" Luke called out to her, you see, they were in the middle of fighting 3 hellhounds

"What!" She yelled back to him while ducking from its paw

"You know that money I gave you for the book..." _  
_  
"LUKE" Thalia interrupted,

"How has that got to do with ANYTHING?" She yelled at him and Luke kept talking like nothing had happened

"When are you going to pay me back?" Annabeth looked over at him for one second,

"I agree with Thals" Luke gave her a smile as he stabbed the beast

"Ok, but from now I'm charging interest"

"LUKE!" Both girls yelled.

_FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing._

_BEST FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you_

"No, please don't go!" Annabeth yelled at the crowd as they started to walk away

"I'll sing more!" She begged them

"Please no!" Some kid yelled as he walked away with mum

"I'll listen more" She looked up to see a middle aged man with a cigarette

"Names Gabe, Gabe Ugliano" He bent down to pick her up when suddenly he got punched in the face

"Keep away from my little sister" Annabeth looked up to see Thalia

"You ok kiddo?" Annabeth nodded

"We go away for one minute for ice-cream and boom! You were going to be kidnapped" Luke walked over holding three ice-creams

"I was going to be the one with the kickass line, but no your 'big sister' had to be the hero!" Luke aimed that one at Thalia

Only then did the two notice that everyone had left

"Where did everyone go?" Thalia asked as she looked round

"They left" Annabeth replied looking sad

"My turn!" Luke replied happily and walked off

The girls just groaned.

* * *

_Review! _

_Caio Bellas _


	26. Thalia and Luke

_Hello XD _

_I like writing Luke, he's cool (When he's not evil) _

_Guess what? ONLY ONE MORE WEEK OF SCHOOL! WHOOO! _

_I can't wait for 3 reasons _

_1. It's my birthday on the 2nd of July (as well as my twin sisters) _

_2. I'm going on holiday! :P Los Angles, here I come! _

_3. More time for writing! :) :) _

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO_

* * *

_FRIENDS: Asks you to write down your number._

_BEST FRIENDS: Has you on speed dial._

"Thals?"

"Can you hear me?" Luke shouted into the phone he had stole- _bought _for himself and Thalia. It was the only way to communicate with each other when they weren't together. Luke had suggested that they had gotten walkie-talkies, but Thalia didn't think it fitted her style.

"Luke?" Thalia answered back inter her phone

"I can hear you" Luke smiled, the first part of their plan was in action

"Ok do you remember the plan? I'm gonna say it anyway, ok, you run into the house and distract the family, then I'll run in and grab the chicken, got it?"

"Yes Luke" She answered back

"I heard it the last 6 times you told me" Luke ignored the sarcasm in her voice; he had made up this plan and thought it was pretty good! And they didn't have a child of Athena with them either, but that would make it easier...

"And Luke?" Her voice started him out of his thoughts

"Yes?"

"Did you have me on speed-dial?" Luke smiled

"Na duh, Sparky!"

* * *

_Good Friend-Hands you your shoe if it falls off._

_Best Friend-Grabs your shoe and runs around the room with it,screaming "Ha, ha, loser!"_

"Uhg!" Thalia fell over, they had been walking for 3 hours, non-stop and they were pretty puffed, well Thalia was

"Get up! Only 5 more hours of walking!" Luke shouted with enthusiasm

"No!" Was the only thing Thalia said back, she started to get up when her shoe fell off, she bent down to pick it up but was to slow, Luke had grabbed it and was running round singing,

"Ha, Ha, loser!"

Thalia groaned, this was just like last time.

* * *

_Please review! I didn't get many last time... :(_

_Caio Bellas _


	27. Hazel and Sammy

_HOLA! _

_Look. I know no amount of 'sorrys' will make up for me not updating, so guess what I did? _

_I UPDATED! :D _

_whooooo! And two more things... I'm going away on holiday tomorrow, so I can't update :( But I will when I get back! :D And I was gonna do Tyson and Ella, but I can't do the charaters justice, so I need one more pair of BFF's! And to BlackSCrazy, Look at chapter 6, and you. Will. Find. Travis. And. Katie. And Thank you everyone for reviewing my story! I don't say that enough to you guys! _

_And I made a new story! (Or like, 2) So go look at it!_

* * *

FRIENDS: Are only through highschool/college. (aka: drinking buddies)

BEST FRIENDS: Are for life.

* * *

Sammy was walking down the hill towards his family's little cottage, when he got thinking about his only friend Hazel.

Hazel.

She was so pretty and funny and totally out of his league. But he had a huge crush on her and was gonna make a move on her birthday, which was tomorrow. He was going to take her out to the horse riding school, grab a couple horses and go for a ride in the forest. Then he was going to give her the cupcake he was going to make and maybe, just maybe get a kiss. Sammy sighed, it was perfect.

_The next day_

"Hazel, wait up!" Sammy called out to his best friend; she had gone cantering deep in to the forest and leaving him in the dust. He speed up his horse so he was in hearing range of her

"I'm not that ugly am I?" He asked her (totally out of breath I might add) but she just laughed, it sounded like bells in the silent forest, and he smiled a smile that made her heart drop.

After they had taken care of their horses they brought out the picnic basket that they had carried and set it on the ground. Sammy got out the cupcake, cut it in two and handed it one half to her.

"This is amazing Sammy!" Hazel exclaimed as she swallowed the first bite of her side of the cupcake. And Sammy just blushed.

Then he did something that he hoped would happen. He kissed her. It was only on the cheek, but it was enough to make his heart flutter.

The next day he was planning on taking her out on a date, but she had left, gone without a trace. And though he never saw her again, he knew one thing.

They were best friends for life.

* * *

FRIENDS: will comfort you when a guy rejects you

BEST FRIENDS: will go up to the guy and say, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"

* * *

Hazel was excited; she was going out on a date with the schools heartthrob, Liam Wilson, what was not to be excited about?

All of a sudden she heard the phone ring. She ran to it and answered, it was Liam.

"Hey Hazel! Sorry can't come with you today! Bye!" He quickly hung up before she had any time to answer. Then she sat down on her bed and cried, after she stopped she called her best friend Sammy and he answered on the first ring,

"Hey Hazel! Aren't you meant to be on your _date?"_ He said the word date like it was the worst thing in the world.

"H-he r-r-rejected m-me" She stuttered. There was silence on the other end of the phone, suddenly he said

"Well, nice weather today!" It was a bad way to change the subject, but she just laughed. That's her Sammy.

The next day at school, Sammy walked up to Liam and asked him a question,

"Its cause your gay, isn't it?"

* * *

_Oh, and btw, I have nothing against gay people, thay are really cool! And I respect them for being honest about themselves. _

_{Review}_

_Caio Bellas_


	28. Clarisse and Chris

_Hey Guys! Sorry for bing MIA, but i'm back! :) And here is another chapter, just to say I love the song _

_'Hall of Fame' By the script and will i am, it's really good!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own PJO_

* * *

_Friends: Will freak out when you drop your iPod and make sure you're alright and all that,_

_Best friends: Will freak out and yell at you for dropping that great iPod,_

"Hey, Chris!" Clarisse called out to her boyfriend of 4 mouths. Chris smiled and turned around, most people thought he was crazy, nuts, of his rocker (which in truth, he was) for dating the scariest girl in camp but he at first saw it as a challenge, but after that he began to like her.

"Hey Clarisse" Chris looked at his girlfriend, she had been walking back from the arena and he was just taking a walk round camp.

"Guess what I found!" She got something small and shiny out of her jean pocket and Chris's eyes widened (well, he is a son of Hermes)

"Where did you find this?" Clarisse stepped back at his sudden excitement,

"Well..." She told him about how she had been walking to the arena and she found it on the ground but he wasn't listening. He was too focused on the iPod. When Clarisse finally realised that her boyfriend wasn't listening to her she said,

"Oh, and Chris? I'm in love with Travis and Conner" Seeing he still wasn't listening she rolled her eyes and shouted

"I OWN A BLUE PIG!" She got a few stares for that one, but he didn't even notice. So she did plan C.

She dropped the iPod.

His face was priceless.

* * *

_Good friends: Help you clean up a mess._

_Best friends: Are the ones who made it._

"CHRIS!" Clarisse's voice was heard all over camp. Unfortunately, it was six o'clock in the morning so most the camper's weren't very happy. Then they realised who shouted and forgot all plans of revenge and went back to sleep.

"Yes, dear?" Chris pocked his head in the Ares cabin door.

"Please. Clean. Up. This. Mess." She tried to keep her temper in check. Chris smiled.

"No."

You see, Chris, being mad at Clarisse, had decided to trash her room. He was mad at her because she broke the iPod. She didn't know what the problem was but he was really mad.

And for the next week, the same thing happened. Clarisse would get mad at Chris because of something he did to prank her and he would refuse to clean it up. And there was only one solution,

Clarisse had to find another iPod.

* * *

_Please review! (Let's try get to 200) _

_Caio Bellas _


	29. Percy and Nico

**_HOLA! :) Sorry for not updating for sooo long! I've had a busy life! Ok, so this is the 2nd to last chapter! *Crys* so enjoy it! I just want to say that you guys are the best people in the whole world! Love ya! xoxo _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own PJO_**

**_P.S PLEASE x1000 go look at my other story "Born from Heroes" I'm sure you'll love it! _**

* * *

_Good Friend-Will ask if you're okay, and when you say "I'm fine" they'll drop it._

_Best Friend-Will ask if you're okay, and when you say "I'm fine", they'll look you in the eye and say "Okay, now tell the truth."_

* * *

Percy was annoyed, he had found out that morning that he had to do some summer classes because of his less than impressive grades in math. I mean, who _actually_ _uses_ math it in real life? He sighed angrily and punched his bedroom wall. Luckily, Paul and Sally weren't home so he didn't have to explain the wall...yet.

He ran into the living room and grabbed his phone, and called the first person on his contact which happened to be a _fourteen year old. _Just as he was about to dial, he saw a shadow out the corner of his eye.

"Nico, come out" Percy called to the mysterious shadow, finally a boy appeared. He was wearing all black, and had a skull ring on his finger. The boy smirked,

"You called?" Percy rolled his eyes. Then remembered the whole situation and frowned. Nico noticed it and frowned also,

"You ok cuz?" Nico took a step towards his cousin as Percy sat down on the couch. He ran his hands through his hair and sighed

"Yeah" He lied "I'm fine"

Nico rolled his eyes; his cousin was good at a lot of things, but lying wasn't one of them. So he went and sat down in front of Percy.

"Okay, tell me the truth or things will get ugly" Percy looked at Nico surprised, and then spilled his guts (not literally) about summer school and the wall and his troubles over all.

For a fourteen year old, Nico was pretty awesome.

* * *

_A good friend thinks the friendship is over when you have an argument._

_A best friend calls you after you had a fight._

* * *

"You're a corpse breath worm!" Percy Jackson screamed at his so called 'best friend'

"Well, you're a bubble brain!" Nico retorted, Percy scoffed,

"Where'd ya get that one? Thalia?" Nico growled and ran out of the apartment. While Percy calmed down. He hated fighting with his family and friends and Percy (being Percy) had to call or see them straight after fighting with them. So he grabbed the phone of the hook and called Nico. After 16 calls Nico answered,

"What?! What is so important! I am trying to be mad at you!" Percy laughed, that was so like Nico to say that.

"Are you laughing? Why are you laughing!? Percy!" said person apologised,

"I'm sorry Nico, about everything! Please come back and one question. What were we fighting about?" There was a silence on the other end of the phone.

"I have no idea."

* * *

_**Please review! :)**_

_**Caio Bellas**_


	30. Best Friends are for life

_**Hey guys :) **_

_**I just want to thank EVERYONE who reviewed, and looked at this story! I cried while writing this, and I was going to make it longer, but I think this is a cute ending to this story. I would love it if you PM'd me, with ideas for story's (and one-shots) that I could write, but I would rather make one- shots. And also if you just wanted to say 'Hi! Percyrox234! :):):)' I would like that as well 3**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO**_

_**(sadly) **_

* * *

_**BEST FRIENDS **_

They help you 

[Most the time] 

_*love you* _

**/BELIEVE IN YOU/**

ArE MaDe FoR YoU.

Know **EVERYTHING **about you. 

_**(Are for life) **_

* * *

"**Friends are the bacon bits in the salad bowl of life."**

* * *

Best friends are more than just people. They are the ones that you call in a time of crisis. They are the ones you spend all night talking to. Your best friend is your twin, therapist, and your partner in crime. Your best friend is just another messed up version of you.

* * *

**{Friendship isn't a big thing - its a million little things}**

* * *

Percy smiled as he looked down at his sleeping best friend. And realized that without her, he would, well, be dead. And that no matter what they were always going to be best friends.

No matter what.

* * *

**_I have to admit, this chapter was fun to write :)_**

**_Please review :)_**

**_I LOVE ALL OF YOU! AND I AM GOING TO CONTINUE WRITING :)_**

**_FOR THE LAST TIME:_**

_Caio Bella's _

_3_


End file.
